greatxboxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bomb Squad
Bomb Squad is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player's objective is to disarm three explosives around the Favela marketplace, within a certain time limit (which changes depending on which difficulty the player is on), killing any enemy that attempts to stop them. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 14.2 seconds. Overview The player begins with Akimbo G18s and an M1014 Holographic, although they have the chance to change weapons before they step out of the enclosed area and the time limit begins. From here, the player has three locations they must go to to defuse the explosives there: the store, an apartment and the market. Due to the tight and vertical nature of the level, players must watch above and behind them as the enemy militia continuously attempts to flank the player. Tips There is a Thumper on the weapons cache that the player can pick up, which could come in handy on higher difficulties, owing to its fast reload times and high splash damage. With such a variety of weapons to choose from at the beginning of the mission, the player might feel the need to swap the Akimbo G18s out, but just keep in mind that you can reload each of the G18s separately (this helps out in Veteran mode, as you can reload one, while firing the other). It is recommended to take out the entire group of hostiles guarding the bomb in the center of the map. (When the player starts the map, the bomb targets are from left to right.) Then proceed to the left and then the right to end. This is due to the fact, not only is the timer running (5 minutes), but the player can also quickly run back through the areas after clearing them. The center area also allows for multiple paths to both the right and left. It is a good idea that you swap your M1014 for the AA-12. First go to the apartment location and prone while you're disarming the bomb. Then continue straight forward to the second bomb, in the open area. The bomb in the marketplace should be the last. If both players are highly skilled, then it can cut time if you split up. Defusing the market first is a good idea because there is only one way to get there and you should do this first as it the only objective to be defused when you head right at the beginning. If you do this then it saves you heading back up to the start point once you have defused the two others. When engaging the enemies defending the explosives on the open area to the forward-left of the facing direction of the spawn, it may be helpful to pick up an M240 at your spawn zone, as there will be a lot of enemies behind cover. Get behind a barrel to have more protection and spray the covers. When there is not much resistance left, take a good close-quarters weapon and clear out the remaining hostiles. Flashbangs will help when attacking, as on Veteran difficulty even one enemy can kill the player quickly. Walkthroughthumb|392px|right